Una promesa
by ClAu-22
Summary: Tk tiene que viajar urgentemente, pero antes de partir...le hace una promesa a Kari . Después de 7 años volvera...y cumplira con aquella promesa, pero de una manera que no esperaban. Dedicada a Lord Pata


¡Holaaa! Weno, aqui les traigo un TAKARI que surgio de mi loca y descabellada imaginacion D Tengo grandes expectativas para este ff! Se que es muy corto y que yo siempre hago mis capitulos mas largos, pero es que queria dejarlos en suspenso muajajaja :3 Espero lo disfruten, queridos lectores...

* * *

**Una Promesa**

**Cap.1 : Noticia **

Era una mañana calida, en la cual la variedad de matices se hacían notar con claridad. Entre los alumnos del ultimo grado de la secundaria Odaiba se podía sentir cierta atmósfera que comprendía felicidad, tristeza, preocupación incluso nostalgia. Ya se acercaba el ultimo día de clases y con el, la conclusión de su periodo como escolares.

-Kari

-¿Si, Tk?

-Pues...este...yo...solo quería...-hizo una pausa-queriapreguntartesiqueriassermiparejaenelbailedepromocion

-¿Que? Perdona, Tk...pero no te entendí...-pudo presenciar un leve sonrojamiento de parte de su amigo-¿lo podrías repetir...pero mas despacio?

-Pues...-su rostro comenzaba a mostrar una variación de rojos-quería preguntarte si querías ser mi pareja de promoción

-Pues...Davis también me lo ha pedido, pero no le he respondido aun.-Hizo una pausa, en la cual analizó la situación-pues, creo que con quien debería ir al baile de promoción seria contigo. Si no me equivoco, me lo habías pedido hace tres años atrás...-su mejor amigo mostraba un semblante mas tranquilo-fue cuando Tai, Sora, Matt, Mimi y Izzy terminaron la secundaria.

-Tienes razón...-dijo aliviado-entonces...

-Si...sere tu pareja de promoción n.n

-n.n

* * *

**Por la tarde...**

-¡Ya llegue!-dijo el joven Ishida, tras cerrar la puerta. Dejo su mochila en su dormitorio y se dirigió al de su madre.

-Takeru...-trato de sonreír-cof cof

-¿Que tal tu día, mama?-dio una mirada a su alrededor-¿Dónde esta la enfermera?

-Me siento un poco mejor que ayer. Asuka fue a comprar mis medicamentos a la farmacia.

-¿Ya comiste?

-Si

-Pues...estaré en mi habitación si me necesitas...-su madre solo asintió.

* * *

**Al dia siguiente...**

-Tk...-el susodicho la miro-¿vas a ir a una academia durante el verano?-dijo mientras caminaban rumbo al salón de ambos

-Ahora que lo preguntas...voy a ir a Sutsui

-¡Yo también! n.n

-n.n al fin y al cabo, no nos separaremos mucho después de que terminemos la secundaria

-Juntos...como siempre-entraron al salón-Me pregunto...¿nos separaremos del todo algun dia?

-Pues...mejor no hay que pensar en eso

-Tienes razón n.n

-n.n

* * *

**Por la tarde...**

-¡Ya llegue!-dijo casi gritando el hermano de Matt. Como el día anterior, dejo su maleta en su dormitorio y se dirigió al de su madre. Al entrar, se encontró con un doctor, quien estaba hablando con su madre.

-Takeru,...ya llegaste.-miro a su hijo con cierta tristeza en sus ojos-Justo el doctor Fujioka estaba hablándome de los análisis médicos que me hice la semana pasada.

-Buenas tardes.-dijo el doctor

-Buenas tardes.-dijo el rubio, estrechando la mano de su interlocutor

-Hijo...-capto la mirada del susodicho-...sobre los análisis...-una caprichos lagrima recorrió lentamente el rostro de la señora Ishida

-Tu madre...-dudo en seguir-tu madre tiene cáncer pulmonar...-Tk no se inmuto en decir algo, todavía no asimilaba aquellas palabras...aquellas palabras que minutos después de seguro resonarían a cada rato en su mente.-los análisis demuestran que el cáncer ya esta avanzado y que si no lo tratamos de inmediato, este puede llegar a causar graves consecuencias...-El joven Ishida no reaccionaba, era como si fuera inerme a aquella palabras...en el fondo, si era consciente de ellas...pero simplemente no quería enfrentar la realidad tan repentinamente.

-Takeru, por favor...di algo...-el susodicho solo corrió hacia su habitación y se encerró en ella. Como era posible que de un minuto a otro, su mundo se halla invertido de esa forma. El era conciente de que su madre padecía de aquellos síntomas desde mucho tiempo atrás,...de cierta forma se lo esperaba. Para el era una noticia mas que fatal, ya que había oído de que el cáncer pulmonar era muy difícil que se supere y que hasta se destruya completamente. Esa tarde, lo único que hizo fue pensar en aquellas palabras(n/a: yo sigo con "aquellas palabras" jaja es que suena dramático muajajaja n.n) y pensar en una solución.

* * *

**Por la noche...**

**TOC TOC**

-Joven Takeru,...su madre quiere hablar con usted-dijo la enfermera. El hermano de Matt se tomo su tiempo para dirigirse hacia la habitación de su madre.

-Takeru...

-Madre...

-Takeru,...el doctor me dijo que la unica forma de que me recupere del todo es que me operen y que saquen el cáncer...

-Pero,...

-Lo voy a hacer...-los dos no dijeron palabra alguna después de mucho tiempo-no pueden operarme acá, así que tendría que viajar a Inglaterra...

-Si tu vas,...yo también

-Hijo,...no quiero que...

-Mama,...no te voy a dejar sola en esto...-se sentó en el borde de la cama-te voy a apoyar en esto...

-Tendríamos que viajar después de la fiesta de promoción...

-Buscare algún trabajo para poder sustentar la operación

-Gracias, hijo...-un par de lagrimas dieron aparición en aquellos ojos esmeralda-...en verdad aprecio el sacrifico que vas a hacer por mi...-los dos se abrazaron sin decir palabra alguna.

* * *

¡Hola otra vez! Espero que les haya gustado este Takari n.n. Desde hacia mucho queria escribir sobre esta preja tan tierna n#n...reviews plz(opiniones, sugerencias, tomatazos...acepto de todo). Ya tengo escrito el segundo cap, asi que ustedes dependera de que lo suba rapido( rr :3) 


End file.
